Cursed
by AccountAbandoned.DoNotBother
Summary: Mpreg. After escaping a rather cruel confinment Akefia is captured again, only to find that due to his torture last time he's pregnant with either Atem or Seth's child. Now the three must tolerate each other until the baby is born.
1. Chapter 1

OMFG I actually posted this. Lets see... acording to the little 'LIFE' thing it's been... 34 days since I finished Unfair... Well, I think my all time worst is going about half a year on fictionpress so that's not actually that bad (I'm stoping that record from growing today, too!)

Okay, let's see

Originally, this was a kefa mpreg (my second mpreg ever) that I wrote for a friend. In it Atem cast a spell without quite knowing what it did. I believe what he was told was "This is a spell that should be cast on no man, and the caster must take responsibility for it". It was a spell that made the target pregnant. As in, "cast it on a girl and help her with the kid" Atem figured it meant something more like "Inflicts a horribly painful demise that no one deserves and the caster sacrifices his soul to the devil" (along those lines). Think this, Atem uses the spell on Akefia, and in the end is forced to help the thief through a rather uncomfortable pregnancy that sparks a relationship.

**Chapter 1**

Akefia held his breath, in spite of how badly he needed more, as the soldiers ran by. He began gasping for air again once he was sure no one was there.

He peaked around the corner to confirm this before speaking "D… Diabound" he managed a say. Nothing happened. He cursed mentally. The drugs must have still been in his system. That might explain why he still felt like shit.

He waited a minute longer so as to finish catching his breath before taking off again, running across the desert as fast as he could.

After running what felt like miles he allowed himself to collapse on the sand. He shuddered at the idea of having to go back to the palace. What they'd done to him during his first capture was bad enough. Now that he'd escaped once…

Maybe he'd get lucky and die in his cell before Seth and Atem could get to him.

He reminded himself not to be to optimistic before getting up and walking around, looking for a shelter.

He was exhausted by the time he finally found a small cave, almost buried in sand, to hide in. He crawled in and fell asleep.

SC

Akefia felt like death itself when he woke up. He could have sworn his limbs were made of lead, after all his running the other night, and his head throbbed painfully. His throat was dry and his stomach protested loudly to lack of food.

He didn't move though. He could hear noises outside, and if he made a noise someone might find him. Finally, whatever was happening near him stopped and he forced himself to sit up. He peaked out the small opening to the cave and saw a couple of the pharaoh's men resting near by.

He remained still until one spoke "This is dumb. Look for one thief in a desert. The sun'll kill him before we catch him"

"Isis made it perfectly clear" the second one said "that she wanted him found and brought back alive"

Akefia shook his head. Isis? Why would the priest be giving orders? Let alone the girl who rarely ever acted up. Someone who was actually a part of the royal family seemed a lot more likely to be controlling the pharaoh's men.

He waited for hours until he was finally sure no one was still around to see him before slipping out again. He stumbled along the desert, still tired from the previous night, and looked for a village. He was bitterly disappointed to find nothing.

By the time the sun had risen the next day Akefia was positive he'd die of thirst.

SC

"Isis" Atem walked into the female priest private room "It's come to my attention that you've been ordering my men around"

"I'm sorry. I was certain I could do it whenever"

"That's true. As a high priest, you do have that right. But why are you having so many search the desert. What are you looking for?"

"Akefia"

"I doubt he'll come back. If the sun doesn't kill him, his will he had to fight us was probably crushed" Atem grimaced, thinking of his role in the crushing of the tomb robber's will.

"I'm well aware of that" Isis said calmly

"Then why are you searching for him? His time in prison was certainly enough to pay for many of his crimes. His death will seal it"

"When someone begins something, it needs to be finished" Isis said softly "Akefia has something he hasn't finished yet. He can't die now"

SC

Akefia collapsed on the sand. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get back up. He could hear footsteps in the distance.

"Hey, is that him?"

"Has to be"

"Go get him"

SC

"Isis, what are you talking about?" Atem scowled "You don't plan to let him take all the items, do you?"

"No. To be honest, I'm a little worried. Letting him live to finish one thing may make him desire to finish the rest. It may refuel his hate, and his desire to return the items to the stone where they were created."

"Then what is this unfinished business, if not that?"

"Don't worry, You'll find out soon enough"

--

SnowCreek: Um… I have to be honest…

I finished this chapter a while before I posted it, but I waited cuzz… well… I've had a ton of homework so I didn't have time to work on the next chaps, and I was spending a lot of time then watching yugioh gx on youtube so… well um… (cough). Uh… I hope you liked it… (expect slow updates)

By the way, they've got some bizzaro freak sequel to Yugiohh GX where everyone duels while riding on motorcycles. I thought LittleKuriboh was only kidding. (and to add to the weirdness, according to yugioh gx, the universe was created by a card). Not only is the fact that dueling while riding on a motorcycle a dumb idea full of cheesyness and high motorcycle accident rates, but NEWS FLASH, if you actually read those little authors comments at the beginning of all the yugioh manga, the message wasn't "lets let a card game be the bases of everything we do"

Did you know he just made up for the rules of the game over night. Ain't that funny? Now it's the basis for two whole shows, going on three.


	2. Chapter 2

**ylc**-:)

**BlackOfDay**-Slow updates, mainly cuzz this is what I call a 'low motivation story'. Its a term I give to any story that I have trouble coming up with ideas for.

**dragonlady222**-Yes, the new show is dumb, and dying of thirst is bad.

**Chapter 2**

Akefia coughed as he returned to the world of consciousness. Whatever he was lying on, it was soft. He rolled over and tried to remember what happened when he lost consciousness. His memories told him that the pharaoh's men had got him, but the fact that he seemed to be in a bed said their was no way that was true.

"I don't like it" Someone said. He felt to sick bother to identify the voice "Why can't we just lock him up?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it either" That voice sounded even more familiar "But she said she wanted him alive and… well… 'in good hands', or something. It doesn't make much sense to me, though. Frankly, I would have liked to leave him in the desert where he could wander of and be someone else's problem"

With a slight groan, Akefia opened his eyes. What little dignity, as well as sheer stubbornness, was just about all that kept him from crying as he saw Seth and Atem standing over him.

They were **the last** people he'd wanted to see.

"Hey, he's awake" Seth commented, leaning over "You know, we could suffocate him with the pillow right now and Isis wouldn't have any proof that we did it…"

"I don't know…" thought Atem sounded like he was considering it "She can't see the future of people with items, but I'm pretty sure she can look into the past…"

"Darn" Seth looked away, an expression on his face that almost made Akefia think he was pouting "I was **really** hoping we could"

"Well, we should at least find out why she wants him alive first"

"Just order her to tell you, or something. You're the pharaoh right. Use that authority more often"

"Seth, I order you to shut up"

"Wha-"

"Disobeying a royal degree is treason" Atem grinned slightly.

"Y-yes your highness" Seth grumbled.

If he weren't trying to hide how terrified he was, Akefia would have laughed at how the two interacted. In stead, he rolled over and coughed.

"Do you think he's sick?"

"I thought I told you to shut up"

"…requesting permission to speak"

"Denied. Go get Isis"

Seth nodded and left the room. With him gone, Atem reached down and felt Akefia's forehead "You certainly feel like you're running a fever" Akefia coughed again and whimpered, afraid of where this might be going "Hm… I wonder what Isis plans to do about that"

Akefia inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Atem moved away from him. Of all the tortures he'd experienced during his previous captivity, the ones from the pharaoh, and is unbenounced cousin had been the worst.

He wondered idly if the two knew they were related. Maybe that was why their interaction hadn't been the 'all business' type that the pharaoh and the other priests seemed to have with each other. Maybe it was just their personalities. Who knew? Who cared?

He just wanted to be somewhere else.

"Seth said you wanted me" Isis said, walking in "Has Akefia awoken"

Atem nodded "He seems feverish…"

"What?" Isis rushed over to Akefia's side to check. Seth remained at the door. "Oh no. You're right. Oh… I hope this won't hurt it"

"Won't hurt what?" Atem asked

"The baby" Isis replied, not taking time to look up from Akefia to look at Atem.

"The _**what**_?"

--

SnowCreek: Okay, gonna end it there. So, who's gonna guess who the daddy is?


	3. Chapter 3

**ylc**-You have no idea how many people tell me to make my chapters longer...

**BlackOfDay**-Actually, I love my original story idea's at least a million times more than I like my mpregs, but I update these at least a million times faster (I went a whole half a year without updating my current story...)

**ambercharae**-I hope I don't make you wait to long

**kyeewoo**-The father might be Atem, or it might be Seth, it could also be Mahado (just kidding)

**dragonlady222**-uh, yeah.

**Chapter 3**

Akefia pretended to be asleep while listening to Atem, Seth, and Isis argue "If he got someone pregnant then it doesn't matter what we do to him"

"He didn't get anyone pregnant" Isis replied calmly "One of you got him pregnant"

"You've got to be-" Seth cut himself off and sighed "Fine. Care to explain **how**?"

Akefia agreed with Seth. Isis had to be making it up. Guys didn't get pregnant.

"The drugs" Isis replied "When we first started putting them in his food they weren't strong enough to keep him from summoning Diabound. Shada ordered that magic be used on them to strengthen the impact it had on our captive. It did have the desired effect… as well as several others"

Akefia tried not to speak up to tell her that that was just about the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

"That's just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard" Seth said. Akefia was starting to like Seth. "You don't seriously expect me to believe that do you?"

"Think of it as putting a spell in his food that made him a girl" Isis said, "Because in all reality, that's what it was. Would you like me to remind you two of how he managed to get pregnant after this. A baby needs two parents after all"

"No"

"I think I get it"

Akefia growled, though he was cautious to keep from being heard. Of course they wouldn't want to talk about **that**.

"So…" Atem asked after an uncomfortable silence "You never said… um… which one of us is… the dad"

If his arms and legs didn't still feel like lead Akefia would have stabbed Atem with a knife for falling for that.

"Well, it's a little difficult to tell, even with the ability to look into the past for the three of you-"

"told you so"

"-I can't really tell…" Isis paused to give the boys an odd look "To be honest, If I could tell for sure, we might have just left him alone. After all, Seth doesn't really need a child. But you, Atem, are in need of an heir, and I've yet to see you even show interest in someone. The child Akefia has conceived may be our only chance at providing you with a son who can inherit the throne after your death.

This time when Akefia growled he didn't bother to be quiet. Like hell any kid of his was going to be a pharaoh.

"He's awake?" Seth bent over and poked the thief's cheek. On the second poke, his finger was bitten. "H-he's awake"

"What are we going to do about this" Atem ignored his cousin's behavior "We can't have a killer wandering around the palace, especially a killer who's main goal is to kill us. And what if he escapes?"

"Relax" Isis said "so long as he's pregnant he can't summon Diabound, and con only cast the most basic of spells (if he knows any). I've already set up barriers around the door. You wouldn't have noticed them though, they're only supposed to stop him. We'll have to remove anything from the room that could be used as a weapon though"

Akefia forced himself to sit up and shoved Seth away. He felt horribly ill, but they had said he had a fever. Maybe if he made it a lot more obvious that he could hear them they'd stop talking like he wasn't there.

Seth shoved him back.

"Couldn't he just kill the baby"

"Of course he could. Not that he will"

"Why not"

"Remember, pharaoh, I can see the past" Isis smiled and turned to leave "I'm going to go find some medicine for Akefia, keep an eye on him"

Atem waited until Isis was gone before turning to Seth "I'm sorry about what I said the other day. You're not my least favorite of the priests"

"Yeah………"

"You're just the most immature" Atem said "now what the heck do we do about this?"

Seth put a finger to his chin and thought long and hard about it "we do nothing. Let Isis deal with him. I have guards to train and boss around anyway, and you have a country to run"

Atem shook his head. He should have known better.

--

SnowCreek: I'm not putting much effort into this. I wrote down the explanation for how he got pregnant, and then I was like 'wow. The only worse explanation then that is…' well, I think one of my readers uses the worse one so I just won't say it. But basically I thought it was a bad one, so I kinda didn't take the rest of the chapter seriously. I'm having fun with Seth though.


	4. Chapter 4

**kyeewoo**-Well, basically, magic made him a girl.

**xnightmare'snightmarex**-Thank you

**dragonlady222**-mosted isn't a word

**ambercharae**-That's weird.

**Chapter 4**

Akefia tested the force field again, slowly moving his hand forward until sparks flew and he snatched it back.

"Oh, for the love of Ra, cut that out. It activated the first 37 times you did it and it's going to keep up" Atem growled, not bothering to look up from the scroll he was reading.

Akefia didn't bother to look back at Atem to scowl either. It had been foolish of him to believe what Seth had said about letting Isis deal with him. Of course the priestess would make the possible fathers keep an eye on him until he gave birth. That didn't sit well with him. Not at all.

"Where's Seth?"

"He's busy. Why do you care?"

"Seth doesn't look as weird" Akefia said. In all honesty. He didn't care which one he was stuck with. They were both just as bad. He just wanted to annoy the pharaoh.

"I look weird, huh?"

"You look like you got struck by lightning and it stunted your growth" Akefia said honestly "That explains how you got those yellow streaks in your hair. And I'll call the black natural. How do you get the red? You put blood in from the criminals you execute?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I talk less than you" Akefia muttered

"And what about you, huh? I may have weird hair, but yours is whiter than anything, **anything**, else in Egypt. You expect me to believe that's natural? And I may be short but at least I don't have a huge fricken scar running down half my face!"

"Is being tiny something you pass on to your kids? If I really am knocked up with your kid I don't want him to be a midget"

"Well I don't want a kid whose _mother_ is a psychotic **male** murderer"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have drugged my food with magic and had you and your pet priest take turns raping me!" Akefia growled

"You're right! I should have just taken your head off when I had the chance!"

"Would you two shut up!" Seth complained, coming in "Or I'll tie both of you to the balcony and leave you hanging there!"

"You can't do that!" Atem growled. Normally his temper with his priests wasn't so short, but he had just spent the past three hours putting up with his least favorite person.

"Well, I can certainly tie him up!" Seth growled back pointing at Akefia.

Both stopped arguing and actually looked at the thief when he fell to his knees and puked.

"…It's still your turn to look after him. You have to clean that up" Seth said

"He can clean it himself"

Akefia moaned softly. How long had he been told pregnancy lasted? Nine moths. Nine months of this hell. There was no way he could make it.

--

SnowCreek: Geeze. The original version of this story only took 9 chapters…

Sorry this is so short

btw, there's a new poll up on my page thing... whatever you call those, the name escapes me at the moment. Anyway, it's there. Feel free to vote in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**dragonlady222**-thank you

**BlackOfDay**-Not many people voted...

**kyeewoo**-thank you. Sorry, this one's short too.

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex**-Do you mind if I just call you nightmare?

**Chapter 5**

Atem went over the daily report in his head as he made his way down the hall to his room. He wasn't in a good mood. It was hard to be after spending five weeks baby sitting a pregnant rival, and having someone causing chaos near the border… again.

"There you are" Isis said as she came out of a room. Perhaps an ambush? The pharaoh shook the though away "I wanted to speak to you about Akefia"

"Don't start" Atem said "I'm sick of putting up with him. This is too hard on me" he continued to walk down the hall.

"Imagine how hard it is on him" Isis said, following after "He's the one pregnant, and he has to tolerate not one, but two rivals. On top of that, I'm sure this has shredded what little dignity he had left after you and Seth… well"

Atem felt his face heat up "That's not… I mean… we weren't-"

"If you're going to say you weren't thinking about it, I believe Seth was the only one who ever did it drunk, and that excuse only works the first time. You should know better than to take the examples of your least mature priest while he's drunk… and he should know better than to take your examples when you're taking his. Honestly, if we left you two alone for a week to govern without the other priests Egypt would fall" Isis said "And think of all the emotional scaring you must have given him. He must have plenty already, given what I've seen by looking into his past. Frankly, it's no wonder he wants you dead"

"Would you just shut up?"

"Not until I'm sure you're getting my point"

"I get it. He's got it the worst. Let me get back to work"

"Very well" Isis slipped away.

SC

Akefia woke up in the middle of the night. Figuring his inability to sleep was due to the fact that he'd slept all day out of sheer boredom, he stretched got up, and began to wander around the room.

He'd given up on looking for a way out after the first week. He was being given somewhat grudgingly torture free hospitality. Including nice meals, a soft bed, and a roof that wasn't full of either bumps or cracks. Why not take advantage of it? He'd run once the baby was born.

Another thing he'd given up on was the possibility that Isis had been wrong. She had magic to prove it. And his near constant sickness didn't make her claim any less likely. He was still trying to decide whether or not to take the child with him after it was born. Their probably wouldn't be too much resistance if it turned out to be Seth's. Everyone was too stupid or cowardly to recognize that that would also count as an heir to the thrown.

Seth had, by virtue of the fact that he was not the pharaoh, been stuck with the task of watching him during the night, Looking over, Akefia couldn't help but grin seeing that the young priest had fallen asleep while recording something possibly of importance on a slate with a chalk like substance.

Akefia reached out to the barrier blocking the doorway and forced some of his own magic in. Not being a priest or coming from a rich family, he'd never been taught actual spells, but he did have a decent idea as to how to use magic and manipulate other spells. He stepped back from the barrier and picked up the chalk like stick before calling his magic back to him. The force field shattered as something inside it was suddenly pulled away with a powerful force.

The thief king strode through the doorway and out into the hall. Happy to see the lack of guards in the palace at this late hour, he made his way to the thrown room.

SC

"Wh-what?" Atem could only look in horror at the vandalism that had taken place in the thrown room. All across the walls, and particularly on the thrown itself, were various doodles, drawings, and obscene writing. "W-wash it off!" Atem ordered.

"Don't let this insult stay any longer" Siamun added "Remove this dishonor to the thrown immediately!"

And so, the guards became cleaning maids, scrubbing furiously with water that several other guards had fetched to remove the offending marks.

In the mean time, Atem made his way to the room where Akefia was being held. Passing through the unprotected doorway, he was rather upset to not see Akefia smirking triumphantly, but instead asleep in bed, curled up as if he were a kitten.

He did see Seth still asleep at the near by table, and it was a good release of pent up rage to yank the chair he'd been sitting on out from under him.

"Wh-what?" Seth stood up quickly and looked around.

"You're not supposed to fall asleep while watching him!"

"What am I supposed to do? I have to be up working all day!" Seth did look like he'd been even more taxed then the pharaoh, but he was not the pharaoh, and therefore, his complaint did not count for as much.

"Someone defiled the thrown room. It could have been Akefia, and if that's the case, I will hold you responsible for being unable to keep an eye on him"

Akefia sat up in bed and looked at them, no longer bothering to fake sleeping.

"I need sleep. I can't be up all day following your orders and all night staring at him. If he's causing trouble during the night, keep him awake during the day so he'll be to tired to be a hassle after dark"

"I'm busy. I have a country to run. I can't set that aside just to look after him"

"But I-" Seth gave up, realizing he couldn't win an argument against the pharaoh. "Fine. Fine. I'll stay up to watch him" he said half-heartedly "but isn't there a barrier that keeps him from leaving the room?"

"…There should be"

"I'm positive that Isis said she put one up"

"We should try to push him through the door, just to make sure"

"What if that hurts the kid?"

They paused and looked over at Akefia.

The thief blinked. Realizing they were waiting for him to say something, he spoke up "Can I have something to eat?"

--

SnowCreek: Yeah, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter.

You know how little kids are brutally honest?

Well, my aunt, who had her baby a week ago as of tomorrow has a daughter who's about 5/6  
And, my grandfather from that side of the family works on a boat. I don't really know what he does on it, but he gets three good meals and aparently doesn't use to much labor because he's kind of... well...

The little cousin asked him when **his** baby was going to be born.

Oh, by the way, just a reminder, I do have the poll up for the next story up. It undermines people who don't have accounts, but it's not to hard to make one, and it makes it easier to count votes.


	6. Chapter 6

As of right now, Dragon Child is in the lead, Rune is in second place, Where do Babies Come From is in third, and Soul Candy is in dead last. If you object to the current results, then hurry up and vote. There are only 6 votes anyway so your opinion seriously will have a huge impact on the outcome.

**nightmare**-thanks. It's easier to spell/type

**BlackOfDay-**Ah yes, the deciding factor in how enjoyable it was to create. The length.

**kyeewoo**-Sorry, this updates kinda late, isn't it.

**dragonlady222**-Yeah, i guess he is.

**Chapter 6**

Seth yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes as the latest criminal tried to defend himself in front of the thrown. He watched with dull fascination as the other priest withdrew the man's ka from his body. And when it began his turn to cast the spell which sealed the ka into the nearby stone slab, he continued to stare, having no idea that everyone was waiting on him.

SC

"A total disgrace"

"I'm sorry"

"You made a huge mess today. That ka wouldn't have destroyed any of the things it did if you'd just been paying a little more attention"

"Sorry…" Seth repeated before yawning.

Akunadin slapped him "Stay awake, boy!"

"But-"

"No buts. You're zoning out in the face of duty is a huge problem. Honestly, this has been going on for weeks now. I won't stand for this"

"Well, you're not the pharaoh, and your not my father, so what are you going to do about it?" Seth asked grumpily, unknowing striking hard at the two most sensitive topics of the older priest. He was slapped again.

"Stay awake while on the job!"

"Yes… sir…" Seth yawned again "May I go?"

"No"

Seth sighed and looked up at Akunadin pleadingly "But this is the only point in the day when I don't have some sort of job to complete. I want to go sleep"

"That's what night is for"

"I wish…"

SC

Akefia picked at various things on his plate. The smells made him a little queasy, and he didn't want to find out what eating it would do.

Picking up a handful of it, he threw the offending object at the priest dozing off on the other side of the room.

"North!" Seth blurted out as he woke up. He glanced around and blushed "ah…"

"The pharaoh told you to stay awake while watching me"

"And Akunadin told me to stay awake during the only brief period of time when I can sleep now" Seth grumbled "Now let me sleep and don't cause trouble or I'll gut you with the rod" he yawned, whipped Akefia's food of the cheek it had landed on, and went back to sleep.

Choosing not to make a crude joke to a sleeping boy who was probably a year or two younger than he was (which made his situation that more humiliating since Seth was older than Atem), Akefia simply walked right out the door after carefully setting his tray up so that when Seth woke up all the food would fall on his head, assuming it hadn't solidified before then.

Wandering out into the halls, Akefia began his search for a new way to cause trouble.

SC

"Seth, I came early so you could… could…" Atem paused "Why do you have redish goo all over your hair?"

"I fell asleep for a few minutes and that demon set his food up to fall on me when I woke up" Seth grumbled.

"Speaking of the thief" Atem glanced over at Akefia "We need to get Isis to make sure that barrier is still working"

"Did something happen again?"

"Someone drew on all the stone slabs in the shrine of Wedju."

"And you think it was Akefia?"

"He's the only person who'd try it…"

"I thought you'd hold me responsible…" Seth muttered

"I figure that if he's harassing you like he is," Atem set a hand in Seth's messy hair "then there's no point in telling you to stop him. Now go wash off and get to the thrown room"

Seth blushed and nodded, hurrying off before he could do or say something else that the pharaoh would use to humiliate him.

Akefia opened his eyes "You're here early"

"I figured I'd give him a bit of a break from you today"

"Really?"

"Isis wants me to perform some ritual with her that requires a bit of blood and I'm squeamish"

"Really?" Akefia didn't sound as sarcastic this time.

"But I swear, if you tell anyone I'll chop your legs off"

"You and Seth are a lot like. He was going to gut me if I threw food at him again"

"Is that what he said when he woke up this morning?"

"No. It's what he said when I woke him last night. He slept a lot last night. Usually he's better about staying up all night to keep me entertained"

"What do you do when you aren't entertained?"

"I practice drawing" Akefia said, making an obvious reference to his vandalism "And sometimes my writing. It's hard to teach yourself to read and write, you know"

"So that was you." It wasn't a question "Why be so obvious about it?"

"What are you gonna do?" Akefia stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture of mockery "Isis won't let you hurt me and neither will the other priests 'cuzz it risks hurting your heir. Besides, you're getting the barrier fixed, aren't you?"

Atem sighed "Most definitely. May I ask why you're wasting the food we give you on Seth?"

"I didn't want to eat it. What should I have used it on?"

"Why didn't you want to eat it?"

"Felt sick. Hey, speaking of eating, when do I get breakfast. I didn't have anything to eat last night, so I'm really hungry"

Atem shook his head "You can wait until Isis stops by to check in on you. Ra knows she only does it 20 times a day. I'm not leaving you alone until I know the barrier is up and working"

"I can just break it again"

"I'll make sure this one is stronger" Atem said stubbornly "Now go back to sleep"

"But I'm not tired"

Atem rubbed his temples. Something told him it was going to be a very long day.

--

SnowCreek: Yeah, yeah. Update faster. Whatever. I made the chapter a little longer then mine usually are, so don't complain to much.


	7. Chapter 7

**dragonlady222**-I've actually been dropping some subtle and some not so subtle hints that Atem is trying to spend as little time as possible with Akefia. Like the letting him sleep during the day and the constantly fuming about the whole situation...

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex**-:D

**BlackOfDay**-I think I already sent you a PM saying this or something... but I have seen and read death note, it was a good story but does not supply me with the motivation/material/inspiration to write anything, and certainly not an mpreg. If you're interested in Zelda, though, I have a different account (don't as why) that has a zelda mpreg on it.

**kyeewoo**-Off, sorry. I guess I didn't 'update soon'...

**Chapter 7**

Everything was falling apart. Isis had already mended the barrier seven times. Seth was no longer capable of staying awake on duty (though that was hardly new, even before Akefia's arrival), some of the marking in Wedju had been deemed 'un removable', news had spread of Akefia's condition, Mana had run away screaming that everything she knew was a lie, and now Atem found himself face to face with Akefia. Five months into his pregnancy the thief was now showing, and not very happy about it, meaning he was causing the pharaoh even more trouble than normal.

"Tell me again" Atem sighed "Why did you break the wall?"

"It was in my way"

"Are you, or are you not supposed to be in your room until the baby is born?"

"I think you ordered me to stay in there but-"

"So why does the wall between the kitchen and Akunadin's room affect you?"

"It kept me from getting to Akunadin's room"

"Why were you in the kitchen…" Atem checked the report "during lunch time… blocking out the chefs"

"I was bored" Akefia crossed his arms and looked away "If you're going to keep me here with this whole 'hospitality' ruse the least you could do is give me something to do. How could you have not figured that out after months? This. Is. BORING"

Atem sighed again. He should have known better than to listen to Isis. Possible heir or not, Akefia was way to much work. All the trouble he'd caused while he was actually in a condition to fight should have been the first **major** hint. He'd been foolish, thinking he could handle the thief. Locking him in a dungeon and putting him on drugs was way different from asking him to simply behave himself. And, of course, he couldn't harm Akefia without risking harming the baby too. Worst of all, the confidence and will Akefia had lost from his torture had returned from the ability to harass the pharaoh without being able to be punished.

"Could you please just try not to bring the whole building down?"

"I wasn't trying to bring all of it down, just his room"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I can list the reasons. Do you have a few hours to spare?" Akefia asked innocently.

Atem groaned "Akefia you-"

"Pharaoh!" A guard ran in "We caught someone in your father's tomb! We're bringing him in now!"

"But right now I'm-" But he was already in.

Akefia examined the man a lot more intently than Atem and the other priests who were awake did "That's Alexos. He was banished form two cities for murder and one for repeated robbery."

Atem rolled his eyes "An old partner of yours?"

"I've dealt with him a few times" Akefia replied casually "He usually has Methos with him-his brother."

"Well maybe his brother backed out"

"Methos usually isn't at the actual scene of the crime, he hovers near by to help Alexos escape" Akefia explained, scanning the thrown room.

"Akefia, there's no way anyone could ever… get… past… all my… guards…" Atem trailed off. The look Akefia gave him reminded him. He'd gotten past all the guards on two separate occasions. Once killing the ones who got in his way and the second time just slipping around them.

"Whatever" Akefia began to scan the room.

Ignoring this, Atem turned to the man, confident that Akefia was wrong "What's your name?"

"Alexos, great pharaoh" the man bowed. There was a wide smirk on his face. A mixture of confidence and amusement. The confidence being the dominant expression while facing the pharaoh and the amusement showing while occasionally glancing at Akefia "I see the rumors that the thief king is with a child are true" Akefia grimaced, but didn't stop scanning the room. No one had told him news of the child had found its way out of the castles walls…

"Whether or not rumors you've heard are true or false is of little importance at the moment" Atem said, waving his hand idly and leaning forward in his thrown "Do you know why you've been brought here?"

"Caught robbin' a tomb" Alexos grinned "Wasn't worth it. You're girlfriend already took anything of value." Akefia's eyes narrowed at Alexos before turning back to the room.

"You do understand the punishment for such a crime, do you not?"

"Oh, I know it all" Alexos grinned "You're going to steal my 'Ka', send me away to hard labor. Right? Quite a few people die during hard labor anyway"

"Are you afraid?"

"No, you see I-" Akefia threw a knife at what, to anyone else, looked like a random decorative carving in the wall "-have…" there was a muffled sound along the lines of 'ouch' and a slightly younger man who otherwise looked just like Alexos fell out from behind where the knife had gone and hit the floor with a loud and somewhat sickening thump.

Akefia turned to Atem, grinning broadly "Found Methos"

Atem blinked, once, twice, three times, then said in a very shaky voice "Take them both to the dungeon for the time being. We'll see to them later."

The guards nodded and led Alexos away. Methos was dragged out with some care due to the knife wound in his leg.

Atem spung around and looked at Akefia "Why did you do that?"

"He made fun of me" Akefia pouted "Just 'cuzz I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not still the king of thieves. He forgot to show some respect towards his leader"

Atem sat back and thought "Are there any other miscreants who you wouldn't mind turning in?"

Akefia grinned "What's in it for me?"

--

SnowCreek: Bah. How long did I go without updating? Two weeks?!KAYAA! Sorry! I'm having a major block with an original story, two fanfics, and I've recently really gotten into writing a fanfic that I'm not posting for a while. I could have had this done a little while back, but I just got distracted.

…

Onto the polls. Dragon Child is currently in first. Where do Babies Come From is tied in second with Rune. Soul Candy is in dead last. No, really, **_dead_** last. It couldn't be more dead if you shoved it in a coffin and dropped the coffin into the middle a' the ocean. If you object to these rankings. Hurry up and vote. Polls are open until this story ends. oh, and if Dragon Child wins, I'm not doing Soul Candy, and vice versa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Itachi'sEBILcuppycake**-Cute pen name

**dragonlady222**-Ha. Yeah

**Kyeewoo**- :( sorry...

**Chapter 8**

"That should be the last of them" Akefia said, leaning back and placing a hand on his swollen stomach.

"These are all the criminals you've dealt with?" Atem asked, feeling dizzy just looking at the list. So many people.

"Just the criminals who upset me" Akefia said carelessly, twirling his writing utensil in his fingers "It wouldn't be fair to turn in the ones who never did anything for me to hold against them. I could tell you a few of those peoples hang outs if you'd like."

Atem scowled "And you're not asking for anything in return this time?" He already had the pharaoh and all the priests and guards under a magical oath that would give him time to flee after the child was born.

"You already have their names" Akefia leaned forward again and began to add more info to his list "Actually…" he paused for a second "There is something I'd like"

"What?" Atem sighed.

"Well, I haven't been home in months" Akefia said thoughtfully "I wouldn't mind getting to go back for a day or so"

"Only if I can supervise you"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to go there, not unless you have a death wish" Akefia chuckled "The other 'residents' all hate you at least as much as I do. I'd send someone you aren't related to instead"

"Shada"

"Fair enough" Akefia went back to writing info down on the list. Sometimes it was vaigue. A general area in the country, sometimes it was the specific address. Once he was done he yawned.

"Tired?"

"I'm used to sleeping for most of the day" Akefia mumbled "You kept me up all morning with your dumb lecture, and it took most of the afternoon to write this list."

"Then get to bed" Atem said, taking the list and leaving.

Akefia stuck his tongue out as he left. "Jerk" he muttered, folding his arms, closing his eyes, and tipping the chair back "If he really cares enough about the dumb baby to hunt me down and drag me here in the first place you think he'd put more effort into keeping me satisfied while I'm pregnant" he yawned again and pushed the chair just a little to far back. It tipped over and stopped before hitting the floor. Akefia opened his eyes and looked up into Seth's.

"You're welcome" Seth muttered.

Akefia blushed and murmured something that could almost be considered a thank you as Seth straightened his chair back up. The priest looked like he hadn't slept in three years. Akefia wondered for a second whether or not to comment on this before simply deciding to get in bed and sleep.

Just as he was settling in he felt extra weight on the bed. Opening his eyes again he saw Seth lying next to him "um…"

"This way I can sleep and still catch you if you try to get up to cause trouble" Seth muttered.

Akefia sighed and rolled over, trying to pretend the priest wasn't there. He suspected that Seth fell asleep long before he did.

--

SnowCreek: Aw… I got distracted again.

Now to go play with RPG Maker rather than write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. To lazy to respond to reviews. Computer was broken for a while so update came later than planned**

**Chapter 9**

Akefia sat behind a pillar in the thrown room. He'd positioned himself just right to be able to see the priests but not be visible to the criminals he'd turned in. In the past month almost all of them had been rounded up, and he didn't want them to form some sort of conspiracy against him that would get him in trouble if one escaped.

Six months pregnant, Akefia's stomach was sticking out much more than he'd like it to and-though he hadn't told anyone and never planned too-he could now feel the baby moving around inside him. Even with this latest factor adding to his annoyance with his position, he was finding it increasingly easy to forget altogether that he was pregnant. How he did this was beyond him, but he managed, and it was always both startling and upsetting when someone brought it up.

He almost couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over.

He leaned over slightly and glanced at Seth as he sealed a monster away. Every night since writing the list of criminals Seth had been sleeping in the same bed as him. It hadn't gotten to the point it had during Akefia's previous confinement, and Akefia didn't think that would happen again any time soon with a huge lump where his nice muscular stomach should have been, but he felt slightly uncomfortable with it none the less.

On top of that, Seth kept being there just in time to help Akefia when he slipped or something dangerous had been thrown at him (In the event of pissing off a temperamental knife wielding cook). Isis had joked that Seth liked him, but Akefia was certain the priest always being there at the right time was some sort of trick. Seth had to be setting it all up somehow. But why?

"Done dreaming, Whitey?" Akefia blinked and looked up slightly. Atem, who was only a little taller than Akefia while the thief was sitting, was standing over him with his hands on his hips "The trial ended"

"Oh… right…" Akefia stood up "I knew that"

"Back to your room" Atem ordered, know Akefia wouldn't obey, before going off to look over some records. Akefia huffed and wandered off somewhere else.

"Stupid pharaoh, treating me like a slave" he muttered "And stupid Isis for dragging me here in the first place, and stupid Seth for getting me…" he paused, that was right. Seth had to spend time with him because he was a potential father. He'd forgotten. Maybe that's why Seth kept keeping him from getting hurt…?

Akefia looked around and re-entered the thrown room where Akunadin was attempting to talk Seth into over seeing some sort of festival while the priest twirled the millennium rod around, seeing how fast he could make it go. This turned into a lecture about responsibility at lightning speed when Seth accidentally fired magic into a pillar which came crashing to the ground. While the priest was threatened, Isis and Karim attempted to use magic to fix the damage.

Finally Seth was sent out of the room to go and "mess up somewhere where it won't matter as much". Akefia followed.

"You're pretty clumsy for a priest"

"You're pretty fat for a king of thieves"

Akefia felt his face burn "And whose fault is that? If memory serves, it was you're idea to add rape to the list of tortures"

"S'not my fault Atem takes advice from drunks" Seth yawned and leaned against the rim of the balcony he'd walked out too. "How's the baby doing, by the way"

"That's none of your business"

"Shada's sick"

"So?"

"Weren't you going home today? He can't escort you now"

"Why are you even bringing this up" Akefia asked. On the inside, he was steaming at the fact that he couldn't go.

"Well, if you really want to go…" Seth blushed slightly "I-I could take you"

"Yeah… why not?" Akefia mumbled.

--

SnowCreek: The only problem being Seth's part of the royal family that all those ghostys hate. Not that he or Kefa knows it. Hahahahaha

Where Do Babies Come From is in first

Dragon Child is in second

Rune and Soul Candy are tied in last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Something doesn't feel right about this place…"

"It's haunted"

"Oh"

"Yeah…"

"Hey… Akefia…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to actually enter?"

Akefia shook his head before returning to look at the ruined village "There's a fifty percent chance the baby's part of the royal family. If they find out about it they might never let me enter again…"

"Oh" Seth said again, getting off his horse "I'm guessing **they** is the spirits who haunt the place"

"Yup"

"Why do they hate the royal family?" He asked, bending over the edge of the cliff to get a better look at the village.

"I already told you and everyone else once. If you didn't believe me then why should you believe me now?" Akefia asked irritably. He leaned against his horse's neck, choosing to get a better look from a safer distance.

"Well, maybe this time I'll list-" The ground gave out beneath Seth and he went tumbling down the cliff.

Akefia swore and hopped off his horse running to the edge and looking over. Already, he could see several ghosts advancing on the priest. Why this was he had no idea. Seth had left his rod at home on Akefia's warning that it could get him harmed while in Kul Elna. Without it they had no reason to be angry with him. After a brief hesitation Akefia tried to release his magic into the form of a rope-something that took several attempts-and lower it down to Seth. "GRAB ON!"

Seth, who was still somewhat dizzy from landing on his head and the very end of the fall missed on his first few attempts to grab the rope. Once he had hold of it he didn't let go until Akefia had finished pulling him up.

"You alright?"

"No" Seth rubbed his head "I think I might have a small concussion or something…"

"A what?"

"A head injury" Seth simplified it, figuring Akefia had never been taught about the various injuries and there names "Thank you, by the way"

"That can't have been good for the baby" Akefia said, more to himself. Seth rolled his eyes, realizing Akefia was trying to ignore his thanks.

"We should probably get back. Is your horse alright?"

"Fine"

"And you?"

"Even better" Akefia climbed back up with a little difficulty, given the growing bump on his stomach.

"Let's go" Seth said, eager to put distance between him and the ghosts. Akefia didn't respond in any way as Seth led his horse away "Come on, Kefa"

Akefia blinked "What did you call me?"

"Kefa" Seth smiled "Is it alright if I call you that?"

Akefia looked away so Seth wouldn't see his face burn "I-I suppose"

--

**SnowCreek**: I have news. Whether it's good or bad is your own opinion, cuzz all good and bad are is an opinion.

1: As of right now this is my last yugioh fanfics cuzz I'm becoming bored with stories that are purely yugioh

2: I'm planning on skipping ahead to the point where Kefa has the baby so this'll be over with quick

3: I'm having a lotta fun writing my Zelda fanfics :P  
Hurray for torturing Vaati instead of the bakuras


End file.
